1. The Field of the Invention
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are building structures shaped by fluid pressures and including a compound curve cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally built constructions require a roof and, more recently, heat transfer mechanisms have been applied thereto. However, conventional roofing systems are expensive to construct and as the area thereof increases the cost increases due to beam strength and cost requirements. Conventional solar energy systems are hail sensitive and conventional domed structures have excessive enclosed height which require large heat energy input to keep the resultant large volumes thereof warm or cool.
The instant apparatus is particularly directed to storage buildings, greenhouses and livestock enclosures, and buildings used for temporary construction. It provides for large useful work areas of low construction and operating cost and relative insensitivity to hail conditions.